Wicked Loud: Part 2, The Dreams
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: Pinkie's dreams lead to trouble with her marefriend. Rated T for scary stuff. I do not own MLP, hasbro does. Bla bla bla. Season 3.


_Pinkamena looked down at the table and picked up the knife in her hoof._

_"I'm back, Dashie..." She said, before laughing manically._

_Rainbow Dash was tied up in Pinkie's cellar._

_She didn't remember putting her there, but she knew what she was doing._

_Pinkamena slowly brought the knife up to the tip of Dash's blue foreleg, and slowly cut a thin slit in her stomach._

_Dash screamed, and Pinkamena just laughed, and laughed..._

Pinkie's eyes popped open, she shot up and bed and screamed.

She had never screamed like this before.

It was so loud, so terrifying.

She didn't care who heard her.

She was still screaming by the time Dash had turned on the lights in her room and was now sitting next to her.

"PINKIE!"

Pinkie stopped screaming and turned around. She threw her forelegs around Dash's midsection and hugged her as tight as she could.

She hugged her until she turned purple. Pinkie didn't want Dash to dissapear, forever...

"PINKIE!" Shouted Rainbow once again. "What the hay happened?"

Pinkie looked up at her with sad eyes. "DASHIE! I would never hurt you Dashie! Never, ever, EVER! I would never ever ever EVER _EVER _hurt you Dashie.." She said, and just continued burrowing her face into Dash's coat.

"Pinkie, what are you talking about?" Asked the blue mare, a look of bemusement on her face.

"I had a dream, or it was a nightmare, but Pinkie would never hurt Dashie, never, ever, ever, ever, EVER!" She almost cried.

"Pinks, are you okay?" Asked Dash, a little uncomfortable.

Pinkie just continued muttering "_Never ever ever ever ever EVER ever ever" _into Dash's coat. Rainbow just looked around the little pink room she was sleeping in.

Pinkie's room, was, appropriately, pink, her little four poster bed big enough for the both of them comfortably.

The blue mare had finally made her decision. "Pinkie, we're going to go see Twilight in the morning, okay?"

Pinkie ceased her muttering and looked up. "Why?"

"Just to check on you, okay?"

Pinkie just continued looking at her with those sad blue eyes. "I would _never _hurt you Dashie."

Dash just smiled. "I know."

Twilight was laying on the floor, rereading her old copy of _Flying and You_, even though she lacked the ability of flight.

She was fascinated by the mechanics of it, just how pegasi could fly so quickly and so angelicly..

Just then, the door to the library burst open to a peculiar sight.

Pinkie's head was buried in Rainbow Dash's coat, and she was muttering something.

Twilight put a confused look on her face.

"Somethings..._wrong._" Stated Rainbow Dash, peering at the pink pony by her side.

"Looks like it.." Replied Twilight, a little worried.

After a failed attempt at seperating the two, Twilight just led them to the couch by her staircase.

Pinkie looked up as she set down. Her eyes were red. She hadn't fallen back to sleep since last night.

"I would never hurt Dashie..._never, ever, ever, ever, ever, everrr!_" She just squeaked.

Twilight was confused. "How long has she been doing this?" She asked Dash.

"All night."

Twilight just looked worried. Her gaze diverted back to the pink pony, who's head was buried in Dash's coat.

"Pinkie..?"

Pinkie looked up.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Pinkie's eyes almost teared up at the thought of it.

"Do I have to?" She squeaked.

"If that's okay." Smiled Twilight.

Pinkie looked at the couch. "I...I..." She winced. "_Cut..._Dashie...I would never do it for real, I swear! Never ever ever _ever!_"

Twilight was shocked. "What do you mean..._cut?_"

"I mean I..._cut..._Dashie...Like, with a..._knife..._" Squeaked Pinkie. "It was only a nightmare, I would never actually do it! I would never ever ever _ever _hurt Dashie!"

Twilight was very worried now. "Were you...Pinkie or Pinkamena?" She asked, a little uncertain the pony would be able to answer the question.

"P...Pinkamena..."

Twilight Sparkle looked into Dash's eyes, very worried.

"I think you should go see somepony about dreams. I'm not an expert on dreams, but I know a pony...I'll give you the address."

Twilight magicked a quill and paper into view and wrote the address down. Before she could finish, Dash interrupted her.

"What about Fluttershy?"

Twilight looked up. "Fluttershy?"

Dash nodded. "She knows some stuff about dreams. She took a class on it, somewhere..."

Twilight scrunched up her face. "I guess you could _try..._"

Dash smiled. "Thanks, Twilight."

Dash got up, Pinkie's snout still buried in her coat.

Rainbow didn't like being seen with her marefriend's snout buried in her midsection, but this was Pinkie Pie they were talking about.

They wondered through the streets. Some ponies gave them weird looks, but, when they noticed Pinkie's tears, they felt a sense of sorrow and left them alone.

Thankfully, they were out of town now and on the path to Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy was preparing some tea for herself. She walked calmly into her living room when she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over to the oak door and opened it.

A peculiar sight met her eyes.

Rainbow Dash was there, with Pinkie Pie, her snout buried in the blue mare's midsection.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you. Can we come in?" Asked Dash.

"Okay.." Said Fluttershy, a little worried.

Fluttershy led them to her own nitpickedly kept couch and sat them down, as she went to the kitchen to put off the tea.

She came back with three cups in her mouth and set them down on the small oak table in front of them.

"What happened?" She asked.

Dash sighed and nudged Pinkie.

Pinkie looked up with those sad blue eyes again.

"Pinkie?" Asked the yellow pegasus. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Pinkie sighed and looked down, then immediately back up.

"I...I had a..._nightmare..._" She squeaked.

"About what?" Responded Fluttershy.

"I..." She swallowed. "I..I.._cut..._Dashie...I would never, ever, ever, ever do it in real life! It was only a dream, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!" She blurted out.

Fluttershy was shocked. "You mean, like, with a knife? Pinkie?"

Pinkie winced. "Yeah... I would never ever ever ever _actually _do it though! Never! Never, I swear!"

Fluttershy looked into Dash's eyes.

"What happened?"

Dash looked at Pinkie, who's eyes had started to tear up. "She woke up in the middle of the night, screaming, and she's just been saying she'd never _ever _hurt me _ever _all night.."

Fluttershy looked back to Pinkie.

"Pinkie...I need you to tell me _exactly _what happened in your.._dream._"

Pinkie winced again.

"I...I was in the...the cellar...Dashie...Dashie was..t-tied...up...And I had a...k-knife, and I cut her...and...and she screamed...and I l-laughed...But I would never do it in real life, never ever! Not if nightmare moon made me! Never ever ever _EVER!_"

This shocked both Fluttershy and Dash.

"I was...tied up?" Asked Dash.

Pinkie nodded.

"And you...laughed?" She continued.

Pinkie's eyes teared up once again, and she burst into tears.

She just buried her snout in Dash's midsection once more, muttering _never...never ever..._

Dash looked into Fluttershy's eyes.

She didn't need to say anything.

Dash looked down at her marefriend.

"Keep telling me...Keep telling me what you dream, okay, Pinks?" She smiled.

Pinkie looked up at her. "What..What if it's scary?"

"I want you to tell me anyway, okay?"

Pinkie winced. "Okey dokey lokey..." She sighed.

They didn't do anything that day. They just sat on Pinkie's couch, watching the TV. Pinkie didn't really pay attention, just quietly weeping and muttering incomprehensible words while Dash caught up on the latest news with the wonderbolts.

She wasn't sure what Spitfire had meant when she said she wasn't allowed to join. She was sure she was joking...She hoped.

'By royal order'? What did that mean?

Did Celestia think she wasn't a good flyer?

What did she know?

Dash would be mad, but the rage was overshadowed by worry for Pinkie Pie.

She didn't think Pinkie could even _think _of something like that...

Rainbow sighed and looked at Pinkie's sleeping form.

She wondered if she was dreaming.

As if by magic, Pinkie's eyes popped open and she started panting heavily. She looked like she was going to scream but stopped herself.

She looked up. "Dashie?"

Dash smiled. "Yeah?"

"I had another dream..."

Dash didn't know what to think. "And?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Pinkie, what happened?"

Pinkie winced. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Replied Dash flatly.

"But, Dashie, it's really _really _scary.."

"Pinkie, I want to know."

Pinkie winced again. "I...You...were..were...cut...c-cut up...and..a-and...I was..." Her eyes watered up and she burst into tears.

Dash grabbed her little pink head. "Pinkie, what were you doing?"

"I...I was...m-making...making you into..._cupcakes._" She cried, before burrowing her head into Dash's midsection and muttering once again. "_Pinkie would never hurt Dashie...never..ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..._"

Dash's face dropped. "C...C-cupcakes?"

Pinkie nodded and continued crying.

Dash grabbed her head again. "Pinkie, how...how could you?"

Pinkie's eyes were very red. "I would never ever actually do it! Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever!_"

Dash let her go and she just continued crying.

Pinkie looked up. Her eyes hurt from crying for so long...

They were in Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy looked down at her, very worried.

"Pinkie, what happened in your dream?"

Pinkie winced. "It's really _really _scary, Fluttershy..."

"It's okay, you can tell me." She smiled.

Pinkie winced again. "I...I...I wa-was...m-making...Dashie into...i-into.."

"Into what?"

Pinkie winced very loudly. "_C-cucpakes._" She cried, bursting into tears.

Fluttershy's jaw dropped and stayed there. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't speak...

"P-Pinkie...Was...Did that actually happen in your dream?"

Pinkie nodded, still bawling.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow. She brought her face up to hers and whispered into her ear. Dash nodded and turned to Pinkie. "Pinkie, we're going to go see the doctor, okay?"

Pnkie looked up with her sad blue eyes. "W-why?"

"We think he might be able to help you with your.._dreams._" smiled Dash.

Pinkie nodded.

Dash got up and hugged Pinkie. She got up and followed Rainbow out of the cottage and onto the dirt path that led to Ponyville Hospital.

Dash waited for the sliding doors to open before proceeding inside. A nurse was writing something down in a book. She looked up as the two walked in.

"How can we help you two?" She smiled.

"Somethings..._wrong_ with Pinkie here." Dash said, motioning to her softly weeping form.

"Is she sick, did she hurt herself?" Asked the nurse tenatively.

"No, it's something with her dreams..." Rainbow put a worried look on her face.

The nurse scrunched up her face in thought. "You'll want to see Dr. Myste...Third room on the right." She said, motioning to the hallway.

Dash thanked her and continued down the hall. Pinkie was still muttering, but, luckily, the hall was empty.

They came to a door labeled _Dr. Myste, 304_ and pushed it open.

A grey unicorn with a brown mane greeted them. "Morning." He said in a rather rough voice. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash. What seems to be the problem?" He smiled.

"It's Pinkie here...There's something wrong with her dreams."

The Doctor smiled at Pinkie. "Pinkie, what exactly are you dreaming about?"

Pinkie looked up from the couch she was sitting on. "It's really scary."

"Nonsense, you can tell me, I'm a doctor." He smiled in return.

Pinkie winced. "I...We...I...c-cut...cut...Dashie..." She said nervously.

His face dropped. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I..I was P-Pinkamena..."

The Doctor remembered. "Oh yes, I remember your...other...side.." He said. "So when did these dreams start?"

Pinkie looked him in the eyes. "Last night."

"And where are you in these dreams?"

"S-sugarcube Corner..."

Myste looked at Dash.

Dash bit her lip...

"What...happens in your dreams, exactly?" Continued the Doctor.

Pinkie winced...she didn't want to bring out her inside. It was..scary!

"I..I had...cut...Dashie...a-and...I..I.."

"You..?"

"I-I liked it! A-alot!" Pinkie blurted out, then covered her mouth, screamed into her hooves, and burst into tears again.

The blue pegasus stopped. "You..you liked it..?"

"I think it's time you leave, Miss Dash.."

"YOU LIKED IT?!" Dash yelled before Myste _insisted._

She left.

_She liked it..that...that...BITCH! She wants to cut me...she wants to cut me! Ohhh, no..but I'll cut her fir..._

Dash stopped.

What was she thinking?

_Cut _Pinkie?

She would never lay a hoof on Pinkie Pie!

Dash paced nervously.

Waiting.

Hours went by. Days went by. Flying time went by. Loving time went by. _Nap _time went by. What _were _they talking about?

They were just dreams, right?

I mean, sure, scary dreams...Dash hadn't really had scary dreams.

She dreamnt about her coltfriend, Static Electric.

Ohh..She thought back to a recent dream of hers.

_Dash looked around._

_She was in what looked like her room, except it was floating in the middle of the evening sky._

_She felt a warm body next to her and looked over._

_Sure enough, there was Static, lightly dozing in the failing light._

_The mare smiled. She was sure she was in some kind of dream..._

_She snuggled up to the stallion, feeling his chest slowly rise and fall while resting her head on his shoulder._

_Dash kept her hoof from heading __too __far south, not yet..._

_She shut her eyes and just enjoyed the slight evening heat. She wanted this dream to last __forever, __even if he just stayed there and slept._

_Rainbow Dash didn't exactly know what it was about this colt that attracted her so much. Sure, they were both pegasi, and sure, they went to the same school, but she didn't know __exactly __why she liked him. She didn't know why she was dreaming about him..._

_There was just __something __unexplainable about him that attracted the mare..._

_Dash just glanced over at where he had been, making sure he was gone. She smirked and went back to her previous state of bliss._

_Her hoof just floated somewhere around his midsection. She didn't want __that __to start, just yet._

_Suddenly, the slow breathing stopped, and his eyes popped open._

_The mare looked up and smiled. "Mmmm..." She hummed._

_Static looked down. "You know I actually came here from __my __dream, right?"_

_Dash was a little shocked. "So...So you're the real Static?"_

_He smiled. "One and only."_

_"So...So you can travel between dreams too?"_

_"Apparantly."_

_Dash just smiled back. "I know something we can...__do...__"_

_Static put a bemused look on. "Is that the kind of thing you would want to do in a dream?"_

_"Well...If it's a dream with __you...__" She continued, her hoof floating slightly down._

_He wasn't one to be slow. Placing his forelegs around her wings, he brought his tongue roughly into her mouth in a sudden kiss. _

_She hadn't expected this and was the least bit surprised, but just let it happen._

_It felt different than in real life...outside of dreams...It felt slightly warmer, if she could put it in words._

_She closed her eyes in bliss._

Doctor Myste opened the door.

Pinkie bounced out, carrying a paper bag with some kind of prescription in them inside.

"Look Dashie! I got pills! There for my dreams..They'll help! Oohhh, they look like candy!"

Myste chuckled. "Take them before bed, Pinkie.."

"Okay Doc! Thanks!" She smiled, kissed Dashie, and bounced out of the hospital with her. They forgot to sign out, but oh well.

Dashie smiled at the Pink, sexy spas.

"Pinks.."

"Yeah?!"

"I..I love you.." She said spontaneously, and hugged Pinkie.

She giggled.


End file.
